


Fabulous!

by Brett Sigerson (Byrdie)



Series: Sherlock Holmes and the Magick of Deduction [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by Art, It's For a Case, M/M, So Did That Lamp, The Wall Had It Coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byrdie/pseuds/Brett%20Sigerson
Summary: Despite what John thinks, Sherlock does not have a shopping addiction. That new outfit? It's for a case. Really.





	Fabulous!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Any resemblance to ACD's Famous Fictional Detective and His Companion is purely intentional. This is my own interpretation of their adventures; yours and anybody else's may vary as much or as little as you like, thanks to the Public Domain.

"It really _is_ for the case, John. That I look fabulous in it is entirely beside the point." 

"And the riding crop?" 

"Common accessory at the clubs our killer frequents. Besides ..."

Swish. Flick.

   
ZAP! 

  
Sherlock's hex took out a lamp on the dresser before blasting yet another hole in the wall, opposite the Royal Insignia made with bullets one night when the bored Consulting Mage had gotten an urge to experiment with firearms and "borrowed" John's pistol. 

  
"What better way to disguise a wand?" 

  
The long suffering Doctor snatched up a broom and swept the debris while his pretty Princess preened in the mirror. No hiding the state of the wallpaper, or the missing lamp. He sighed. Fairy godmother or not, Mrs Hudson was going to kill them.

  
******* 


End file.
